The Walk Home
by Invader Goldfish
Summary: Wait- why should I waste time telling you what its about? If you're that curious, READ ON! Yes, I will update. Yes, I did change the summary AGAIN! And I also changed it to to an xover. R&R for a cookie, hug, and my sisters firstborn.


**A/N Ok… I'm freaking out and stressing about how you guys will take my first story ever… I worked really hard on it and I'm super anxious! R&R! No flames please. But constructive criticism is good. Just tell me how I screwed up if I did! Here is goes… ENJOY! By the way, it has a surprise ending. Think the marvelous mind of Jhonen Vasquez, god of all things awesome. By the way, he owns Invader Zim. All credit goes to him. Actually, Viacom and Crapelodeon own it. Bleh, I'm disgusted that their names are even associated with the perfection that is Invader Zim! **

(Dib's POV)  
The familiar trill of the school bell met my ears as my creepy inhuman teacher Ms. Bitters finished her lecture on how there was a colony of man-eating rats 130 miles beneath the earth, slowly digging their way closer up the crust and our doom. Glad it was finally over, I packed up my homework and a rather heavy book about the chupacabra of North America. I hastily glanced at one of the many people whom had earned the title as my enemy, Zim. But this one was different. He didn't call me crazy, like the others. But didn't really beat me up or cause me MUCH physical harm. But he definitely threatened to and intended to. You see, Zim is an alien. I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy and should be locked away in a padded room. But Zim is an alien! I've seen him without his disguise, I've been to his base, and I've met and even DANCED with his crazy, malfunctioning robot! But somehow I haven't yet gotten proof. It's as if the rest of the world doesn't even noticed his random outbursts about how he will be the ruler of us all! Or his green skin! And lack of knowledge about simple human things. And his lack of ears or a nose. I was considering how I would get a perfect plan to finally get proof, lose the title of a crazy person, and maybe, just maybe, make my father finally proud to call me son. I was contemplating all of this, and more when my textbooks were suddenly pushed out of my hands onto my feet. I heard myself yelp wimpily as the books crashed onto my feet and the dull tile floor and the laugh of the single person I hated the most. I looked up and sighed.  
"What do you space boy?" I asked angrily, fed up with his crap.  
"Last night I placed a call to my Tallest, telling them of my progress, when I realized that I, the AMAZING ZIM have not made much progress lately. SHOCKING I KNOW! Then I came up with an idea. To impress my Tallest, I shall find out more about the brain of you filthy HYOO-mans, thus assessing your weaknesses of the mind, what frightens your kind, and how to make you weak. Then I shall find some kind of way to use this information against you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! Heh eh…"  
I knew better than to believe his plan might actually work, and I no longer got worked up and panicked over things like this he said. But I was wondering one thing…"That's great jerk. But why are you telling me about this?" I inquired, trying to sounds indifferent, but I was slightly curious.  
"Because Dib-stink, while GIR and I were watching filthy earth movies to study your kind, I noticed the evil geniuses always share the amazing plans with their victims before performing them!"  
"Wait," I said "You can't possibly mean you're going to kidna- "I was abruptly interrupted by Zim, who quickly rose in the air, held up by robot arms which erupted from his PAK and grabbed me. I felt the cold metal tighten around my waist and head as I was carried five feet above the ground.

I kicked and fought and refused to give up. Then I recalled what my father said what to do if I was ever in a situation like this. Don't give up and do whatever you need to escape, but at a certain point, if you're making no progress and only making him mad, stop. Well, I had just started fighting and my father's advice or "words of wisdom" were usually loads of crap, so I was on my own. Firing punches at Zim's green, practically featureless face. Without success. His cold robotic arms carried me down the dull corridors, eventually reaching the Skool's double front doors when he must have figured I probably wasn't going to hit him, but I hadn't given up. His guard down, I finally made impact with his face, sending his left contact flying and revealing an oval, ruby eye. He dropped me in surprise and I ran and fast as I could, stumbling down the concrete stairs, attempting to leave Zim's startled cry far behind me. One simple word ran my mind. A very simple word that only a scared, shocked 12-year-old paranormal scientist and self-proclaimed last hope of mankind with a not-so-large vocabulary could think of as I darted as fast as I could. That word was FASTER! I pushed myself to hurry. FASTER. My legs felt like lead and had became so heavy. I suddenly wished I had joined anytime of sport or physical hobby, because I'm slightly scrawny, can't run very speedily, and I have a small endurance level. FASTER. I shot a quick glance behind my shoulder and saw that he had grabbed his contact, reapplied it, and was chasing me using his robotic arms, working hard to catch up to me because he was now provoked. FASTER. Four more blocks. Then I remembered something as I ran past Bloaty's Pizza Hog. I quickly whipped out his cell phone and dialed the number of his uncle, Johnny C., (A/N Oh my god he's in here too? Fan girl scream!) who, if his memory served him, worked at that very Bloaty's Pizza Hog  
(End Dib POV) Dib: (panting) Uncle Nny! Do you still work at Bloaty's?  
Nny: Yeah, I'm still stuck in the hellhole. Why?  
Dib: LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!  
Nny looked out the window to see his nephew, one of the only two people he cared about next to his Squee, being chased by a strange green boy with a furious look on his face. Dib, wide-eyed and horrified mouthed HELP. Johnny grabbed his spatula and shoved open the glass double doors, throwing the phone to the ground.

(Zim POV)  
I, the AMAZING Zim, was only about 3 FILTHY paces from the Dib-Stink when suddenly, a tall, thin, and somewhat horrifying looking man ran out of the disgusting fat pig eating establishment with a spatula in his thin-fingered hand. I don't know why, but even I, fearless as I may be, faltered and looked at the dark haired man, who somewhat resembled the Dib-filth. He had a look on his face where it looked as if he wanted to murder me quite brutally, perhaps ripping my PAK off my body and forcing me to eat my own squeedily-spooch. He stalked towards me and stood in my path. Right between the Dib-stink and I. The Dib-stink smiled triumphantly, which caught me off guard. Why wasn't he running from this tall, and obviously dangerous man. My inquiries were answered almost immediately.  
"Hi Uncle Nny!" Dib grinned.  
"Hello Dib." This man, the Nny-human said, still keeping his dark black eyes locked on mine menacingly. "Having any trouble over here? Am I going to have to turn this guy inside out for you? Perhaps show him what I can do with this simple, nonlethal appearing spatula?" His voice was so calm and nonchalant, as if commenting on the dark grey, cloudy sky.  
"Nah, I think we're fine here. But I may get back to you on that!" Dib said, still smiling.  
"Ok," he frowned, as if upset he didn't get to feed me my squeedily-spooch. "Tell you father and Gaz I say hello."  
"Will do Uncle Nny," Dib replied. "Cya soon?"  
"Hopefully…" he replied grimly, staring at me as he turned around and stalked off with a twisted grin. I noticed I had been holding my breath the entire time and I felt like if I had lungs, BRILLIANT ZIMLY LUNGS, they might collapse.  
"So," said the Dib-filth. "Bye Zim" He grinned and turned away. I watched him head down the down the broken and shattered sidewalk, eventually out of sight.  
I glanced back at the pig-pizza stink place and saw a large pair of wide black eyes scanning me.  
"Euhh…" I muttered to myself as I flipped my watch open and whispered into it, "GIR! Report to me immediately!" There was a long silence, but I eventually got a reply of "Yes my master!" Then some shrill giggling. I sighed and tried not to notice the dark, wide eyes still locked on me, the bright, white teeth revealing a huge, twisted smile. After what felt like forever, counting each breathe I took as if it might be my last, GIR finally arrived. I jumped on his back and he took off, doing cartwheels in the air with a battle-cry of "WALNUTS!"

And for once, I was thankful I had GIR, the idiotic moronic malfunctioning SIR unit to get me out there.

(A/N how was that? Oh my god I'm so anxious! Please please please review! Times 10! I beg of you! Please I need my first review! Yeah sorry if you thought it was kinda short and drabble-ish. But I tried. It prolly sucks, but I don't care. I love writing! How do you like my little JtHM insert? I'm fully aware Johnny wouldn't work there, and he doesn't. So I guess its kinda AU. I know he was slightly out of character, but I can't write Johnny very well. Sorry if you thought anybody else was out of character. Also any grammatical errors! Hope you liked! I love ya'll!)


End file.
